Les solitaires de Noël
by Darness K. M
Summary: Pendant que Derek et Stiles s'amusent bien ( voir le Noël-Garou de Stiles ) Peter, lui, est seul. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'amuser.
1. Chapter 1

Les solitaires de Noël.

 _J'avais été jeté dehors de mon appartement la veille de Noël, vous le croyez, vous ? Bon... Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Mon neveu m'avait mis dehors pour pouvoir le fêter avec son petit-ami comme il se doit, me disant de retourner dans mon propre appartement. Comme si j'allais rester dans son antre remplis d'amour niais en ce moment... Je le préférais largement en loup-garou renfrogné et solitaire, je pouvais plus facilement l'embêter aussi. C'était finis ce temps-là. On a encore de la chance qu'il ait réussi – par je ne sais quel miracle – a empêcher Stiles de mettre toutes les décorations qu'il voulait. Il devait d'ailleurs se demander où était partis le carton, ce n'était que moi, qui était passé par là pour le ranger dans un garage. Il finira par le récupérer. Un jour._

 _Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, « Ho le pauvre Peter Hale, tout seul dans le froid un soir de Noël, il a beau être méchant, il ne mérite pas ça... » Bla bla bla... « En plus, il est tellement sexy que moi, je l'accepterais bien dans mon lit... » Oui. Mais non. Une fois de plus, vous n'avez rien compris, tout cela dépend de mon bon vouloir, je ne suis pas simplement dehors. Je guette. J'attends ma proie. Je suis simplement debout devant sa maison et je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder. J'ai raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est dehors, pour aucune raison apparente, peut-être juste l'envie de prendre l'air ? Il soupire et se frotte un peu les mains, alors que la neige commence doucement à tomber... Puis, il lève son regard sur moi. Il se tend. Se braque. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à me voir._

 _« -_ Chris. _»_

 _Il plisse son regard, l'air méfiant. C'est normal. Je crois que j'aurais la même réaction à sa place, si mon meilleur ennemi débarquait soudainement devant chez moi. Que ce soit un soir de Noël ou un soir normal._

 _« -_ Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Un problème ? _»_

 _J'hausse un peu les épaules alors que je souris discrètement avant de m'avancer vers lui. Lui aussi est seul ce soir. Aussi seul que je l'ai toujours voulu._

 _« -_ Mon seul problème a toujours été toi. _»_

 _Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, réalisant mes paroles. Il sait absolument de quoi je parle. Je suis proche. Peut-être un peu trop proche de lui. Mon regard se fond dans le sien, comme souvent, il essaie de lire en moi mais il n'y arrive pas. C'est indescriptible._

 _« -_ Ne recommence pas, ça fait des années que c'est derrière nous...

\- Que tu crois. Tu ne pouvais pas accepter notre relation pour des raisons qui ne concerne que toi. Tu voulais une famille. Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais, mais tu n'as pas su le protéger.

\- Peter ! Si tu es venu pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, repars d'ici avant que je puisse attraper mon flingue.

\- Non. Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir ce que, moi, je veux. _»_

 _Chris fronça un peu les sourcils, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Faisant l'innocent. Mais ça n'a jamais marché avec moi. Alors qu'il a un mouvement de recul, je n'hésite pas à l'attraper par la gorge, l'incitant à ne plus bouger d'un pouce, sinon qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver._

 _« -_ Tu devrais me faire entrer. _»_

 _Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre. Il ne répondit pas mais je vis dans son regard qu'il était d'accord. Depuis le début, il était d'accord du moment que je lui forçais la main. Pas que ça me fasse plaisir de lui forcer la main mais s'il n'y a que ça... Je ferais avec. Je le relâche doucement et le suis alors à l'intérieur. C'est plus vide et triste – voir morne – que dans mes souvenirs. Ça me va. Après tout, Stiles pense bien que je vis dans la grotte la plus sombre et humide qui existe alors... à coté de ça, c'est un palace._

 _« -_ C'est parce que tu n'as pas su me tuer, que tu as tout perdu...

\- Crois bien que je m'en veux, chaque jour qui passe. _»_

 _Je l'attrape par le bras et le plaque violemment contre le mur. Je l'observe avec un petit sourire satisfait. Presque malsain._

 _« -_ Toujours aussi dur envers toi-même. J'ai toujours aimé ça, chez toi. _»_

 _Je m'approche plus prés, je sens son odeur, un instant, peut-être plus, nos lèvres se frôlent doucement et j'entends d'ici son cœur battre. Plus vite. Il est tendu contre moi. Mais lui aussi, il en veut plus. J'embrasse ses lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je sens sa main s'insinuer dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me tirer en arrière. Je mords sa lèvre et il me laisse finalement faire. Mon pauvre Chris, si les gens savaient à quel point tu es véritablement faible face à moi, tu serais la risée des chasseurs. Il le sait très bien. Je dévore ses lèvres. Je ne m'en prive pas. Je ne m'en priverais plus, à présent. Je le regarde à nouveau, comme un chasseur devant sa proie. Aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés._

 _« -_ Je ne te laisserais plus jamais m'échapper, alors prépare-toi... _»_

 _Chris ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Je comprends tout à fais, c'est le genre de réaction que j'espérais. Parce qu'il est pris au piège..._


	2. Chapter 2

Le solitaires de Noël – Suite

 _J'emmenais Chris de gré ou de force - plutôt de force - dans le canapé, l'y allongeant pour le dominer de tout mon corps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa en voyant mon regard. Ce qui lui valut un nouveau sourire en coin. J'adore ses réactions. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à m'en passer si longtemps. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient..._

 _Patient. C'était bien le mot. Je l'avais été beaucoup trop longtemps. Au-delà du supportable pour un humain ordinaire. Il sursauta un peu quand je tirais sur sa chemise au point d'en faire sauter les boutons._

 _« -_ Toujours aussi délicat, à ce que je vois. _»_

 _Râla-t-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il savait que ce genre de remarque me faisait sourire et m'incitait à continuer. C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours alors qu'à y regarder de plus près... On n'a pas passé tant de temps que ça ensemble. Mes mains passe doucement sous le haut qu'il lui reste, avec sensualité, je me délecte de ce moment. Il est comme un met exceptionnel qu'on prend le temps de savouré. Lentement. Sans se presser. J'ai attendu des années, je ne suis plus à quelques minutes prés. Je relève mon regard vers lui avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Langoureusement. Ses lèvres. Ses yeux. Son odeur. Tout est là et ne me rappelle que trop bien d'anciens souvenirs que je n'ai cessé de ressasser. Chaque soir de pleine lune, après avoir dépassé la haine que je ressens pour lui et sa famille – surtout sa famille -, je me souviens..._

 _Son entré dans les couloirs du lycée de Beacon Hills. Sa démarche peu assuré du petit nouveau en ville qui peine à regarder les gens autour de lui. Il voulait se faire discret. Pas de chance pour lui que son regard ait rencontré le mien à ce moment-là. Je m'en souviens vraiment comme si c'était hier. À la seconde même où nos regards se sont croisé, il a fixé le sol comme si c'était soudainement la chose la plus intéressante du monde avant de se mettre à chercher le casier qu'on lui avait attribué. J'avais ris. J'avais même ris franchement. C'était mignon. À cette époque, j'étais déjà assez populaire, du genre assez ouvert et sociable, je faisais partis du haut du panier comme on dit, et je ne ratais pas une occasion de le faire remarquer._

 _Quand il ferma enfin son casier, il se tendit, voir se figea presque sur place en voyant mon magnifique sourire s'afficher – alors que je m'étais caché discrètement derrière la porte de son casier, oui, surprendre les gens, ça doit être un truc de famille-._

 _« -_ Peter Hale, terminal. _»_

 _Me présentais-je tout en lui tendant la main de façon tout à fait naturel. Il me regarda, regarda ma main, et à nouveau ma main, semblant un peu nerveux et hésitant. Mais il finit par la serrer avec un peu plus d'assurance._

 _« -_ Chris Argent, seconde. _»_

 _En seconde... Je comprenais un peu pourquoi il avait l'air si peu sûr de lui, il était encore jeune. Au point que si je l'aurais mangé, il aurais fondu sous mes crocs. Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Mais comme je l'ai dis, c'est une délicieuse gourmandise qu'on prend le temps de déguster. Je lui ai proposé tout naturellement de lui faire visiter le lycée, tout en saluant les autres personnes qui se trouvaient sur notre chemin. Je discutais avec lui comme si je le connaissais depuis des années, c'était quelqu'un d'étonnement honnête et droit sans pour autant être totalement niais. Je n'avais pas ce genre de personne dans mon entourage et ça m'intéressait. Chaque jours qui passaient, je me rapprochais de lui, peut-être un peu trop._

 _Il faut bien avouer qu'à un moment donné, simplement discuter avec lui ne me suffisait plus. Et puis, je me suis toujours fichu d'à quel sexe pouvait appartenir mes partenaires. Ils n'étaient que des proies, rien de plus. Mais c'était plus, avec lui. C'était différent. Il était unique. Il n'avait rien à voir – et surtout rien à faire – avec quelqu'un de manipulateur comme moi. Il ne savait pas que j'étais ainsi, d'ailleurs. Personne ne le savait, je le cachais très bien. J'avais toujours été un maître en la matière, il faut dire. Je me souviens aussi très bien, de cette soirée où il pleuvait horriblement fort et où nous avions été obligé de nous réfugier sous un porche, trempé jusqu'aux os. Je devais sentir le chien mouillée et franchement, cette sensation était déplaisante. La seule satisfaction que j'avais à ce moment-là, c'était d'être avec Chris. Et le voir, trempé au point qu'on puisse voir à travers ses vêtements, m'a fait sourire. Je n'ai pas réfléchis comme je le fais chaque fois, je n'ai pas gardé mon calme, j'ai simplement agis. Caressant sa joue, j'observais son regard incertain, mais il ne me repoussa pas. J'ai alors lié ses lèvres aux miennes. Son cœur battait alors si fort que je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas faire une crise cardiaque. C'était un baiser tendre et passionné. Bien différents des autres. Notre premier baiser._

 _Comme c'est romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment, à ce moment-là, j'étais tellement bien que je ne voyais même pas le mur qui se profilait à l'horizon et contre lequel j'allais m'écraser. Non. Lancé à 100km/h sur une route, une voiture ne gagne pas contre un mur, à moins de freiner avant ou de le contourner. Si seulement j'avais pu. Si j'avais su. Cette histoire m'a au moins fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas si infaillible que ça. Seulement... Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était d'une famille de chasseur ? C'était d'ailleurs consternant que ma famille ne sache même pas qu'une famille de chasseur avait emménagé en ville. On était plutôt discret mais d'autres loup-garous faisaient du grabuge dans les environs, et ça, ce n'était pas bon. On savait qu'on n'allait pas devoir tarder à quitter la région. C'est vrai que son nom de famille aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille... Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai fais pour être aussi aveugle._

 _Quelques temps plus tard, il arriva dans ce même couloir l'habitude de l'attendre, à la seconde même où je le saluais et qu'il évita mon regard, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il m'emmenait dans un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter, je m'attendais presque à une de ces fameuse disputes de couple que je n'ai jamais connus. J'aurais préféré._

 _« -_ Peter... J'ai toujours su que tu me cachais quelque chose. _» Fit-il tout en s'éloignant un peu de moi. J'arquais un sourcil, je n'aimais pas du tout cette entrée en la matière._

 _« -_ Pardon ?

\- Depuis le début, je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, pas seulement ta nature fourbe... _»_

 _J'étais perplexe face à cette discussion. Chris me connaissait donc à ce point ? Et cette autre chose... De quoi peut-il bien parlé ?_

 _« -_ Soit plus clair, je n'aime pas quand tu tournes autour du pot.

\- J'ai appris très récemment, que je faisais partis d'une famille de chasseur... _»_

 _Là, j'ai tout de suite compris de quoi il parlait, mais j'essayais de paraître le plus calme et imperturbable possible. Attendant simplement la suite, comme si le mot chasseur n'évoquait rien de spécial pour moi._

 _« -_ Ils ont des dossiers sur ta famille. Ils n'attendent qu'un faux pas, pour... _»_

 _Il se stoppe net en me regardant enfin en face, mon regard en ce moment doit franchement faire peur. Je ne sais pas comment il résiste pour ne pas s'enfuir._

 _« -_ Où veux-tu en venir ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? _»_

 _Ma voix était devenu grave et menaçante. Je n'étais plus le presque gentil Peter que je me suis efforcé d'être jusque-là. Plus que le fait d'être un chasseur, je savais à peu prés ce qui allait suivre et je sentais cette colère monter. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. J'étais tellement bien ces derniers jours et voilà... Le mur._

 _« -_ Parce que je me suis toujours efforcé d'être honnête avec toi, et que je ne peux pas avoir une quelconque relation avec un...

\- Loup-garou ?

\- … Monstre. _» Trancha-t-il alors que je lui tendais une perche._

 _La colère se faisait assourdissante en moi. Je voyais rouge, on peut le dire. Je contractais la mâchoire, essayant de me contrôler, de garder mon sang-froid. En vain, cette fois. Il avait été trop loin._

 _« -_ Un monstre ? Vraiment ? _»_

 _J'appuyais bien mes propos, ne lui laissant pourtant pas le temps de répondre alors que je l'empoignais pour le faire voler contre le mur avec fracas. Je laisse alors les crocs s'allonger et lui montre ma forme de loup-garou avant de pousser un hurlement de colère._

 _« -_ Le voilà, ton monstre, Chris. N'oublie pas. N'oublie jamais. Que je te ferais regretter tes paroles. _»_

 _Sur ces paroles, j'ai repris contenance et je suis parti. Avant de le tuer de mes propres mains. Il aurait dû me tuer au lieu d'être honnête, il aurait dû... Tellement de fois... Mais n'a jamais pu... Il m'a laissé avec mes regrets, ma colère, ma vengeance. Cet espèce d'amour nostalgique que je maudis certains jours et dont je me languis les autres jours._

 _Nous avons quitté la ville ce soir-là. On ne s'est revus que des années plus tard._


	3. Chapter 3

Les solitaires de Noël – Fin.

 _" -_ Peter ! _"_

 _La voix de Chris me sortit de mes pensées, ça devait faire quelques minutes que je le fixais d'un air assez vague et impassible alors que je me suis laissé aller à mes souvenirs. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre. Il semblait presque inquiet. Pas pour lui, mais pour moi. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, il était trop tard pour qu'il se préoccupe de moi. Pourtant, sa main vint à la rencontre de la mienne, remontant doucement caresser mon bras, ce qu'il lui valut un mouvement de sourcil d'incompréhension._

 _"-_ Ça fait plus de vingt ans maintenant...

\- Vingt-six ans exactement.

\- Tu as fais des mauvaises choses... Certaines par ma faute. _"_

 _Je le fixais de manière incrédule, me demandant si je rêvais ou... ou il tentait de me faire des excuses? J'étais étrangement suspendu à ses lèvres. Attendant la suite._

 _" -_ Ce soir-là, si je t'avais juste dis de t'enfuir de Beacon Hills, l'aurais-tu fais?

\- évidemment ! _"_

 _Puisqu'on savait déjà qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à fuir, même nos affaires étaient déjà prêtes._

 _" -_ Et ne jamais chercher à me revoir ? _"_

 _J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais m'arrête net dans mon élan. Chris était spécial pour moi. Il l'a toujours été. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il est toujours vivant. Je me fichais éperdument de sa famille, je les aurais tué un par un s'il le fallait. Du moment qu'il m'appartenait. Je le fixais en essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, et il reprit en baissant le regard._

 _" -_ Ce soir-là... ils avaient prévu d'aller chez toi. De détruire ta famille, même sans motif. Tu connais mon père et comme il se fiche du code d'honneur alors... _"_

 _Attendez. Quoi? Est ce que... je rêve ? Est ce qu il est en train de dire qu'il a fais ça pour moi? Non... ce n'est pas possible... pourtant... en écoutant les battements de son cœur, je sais qu'il ne ment pas._

 _"-_ Je préférais te savoir loin mais en vie plutôt que mort...

\- Attends... Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que la façon dont tu m'as parlé et rejeté... C'était pour que je parte et ne revienne jamais ?!" _Il hocha la tête presque honteusement._ " - Et tu n'avais rien de mieux que ça ?!

\- J'avais à peine 16 ans, Peter ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, au juste ? Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais d'une famille de chasseur de loup-garou et que mon petit ami lui-même en était un !

\- Et pour les 26 ans après, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- J'étais moi-même devenu un chasseur, j'avais refais ma vie ! J'avais trahis ma famille pour te sauver ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais de plus ? _"_

 _Un simple grondement sortit d'entre mes lèvres. J'étais en colère. Et en même temps un peu touché. Ça voulait dire que jusque maintenant... Jusque maintenant, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à moi. Il n'avait pas cessé de m'aimer. Et ce, malgré le fait que je sois un loup-garou. Et un psychopathe. Il ne me détestait pas. Je me détendis un peu et prit un ton plus léger._

 _" -_ Et c'est moi le fourbe... _"_

 _J'esquissais un petit rictus alors que je revins contre lui, mon nez venant frôler sa nuque pour sentir à nouveau son odeur. Moi non plus, je ne l'avais pas oublié. Je sentis sa main caressant mon bras, mon épaule, jusqu'à trouver mon cou et en profiter pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser. Intensément._

 _« -_ Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement...

\- Tu ne veux pas me dévorer ? _»_

 _Fichtre. Il m'avait encore eu. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma à nouveau comme tout à l'heure. Ça m'agaçait vraiment quand il faisait ça._

 _« -_ Ne viens pas pleurer après... _»_

 _Vingt-six ans que j'attends ça, il se doute bien que je ne vais pas me faire prier, je vais même plutôt m'en donner à cœur joie._

 _Vous pouvez agréablement imaginer la suite, plutôt que je vous la raconte, parce que ce serait trop violent pour de chastes oreilles... Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que le lendemain, Chris eut beaucoup de mal à sortir du lit._

 _Mais tout ça est loin d'être finis. Parce que je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser._


End file.
